sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
How To: Find Roleplay
Being new to MUSH or on a particular game can be daunting. There're new coded and social systems to learn, a whole history you need to catch up on, the galaxy is a HUGE place and everyone seems to know each other already. So how can you break into that seemingly closed system? Introduce Yourself The MUSH has a bulletin board system (+help bboard) which when used correctly is a great source of inspiration and contact for roleplay. The most valuable of which to a new player is the Employment board. If you're not a member of a faction military, one of your first objectives is likely to be finding a paying job. A post to the Employment bboard can introduce your character (linking to your wiki page is often helpful!) to your fellow players, you can define the sort of RP and job you're looking for, your availability and anything else that seems pertinent. Keep putting yourself out there Everyone's got a life to live, there're family commitments, work to go to, chores to do. Its no surprise then that just because someone is logged into the game doesn't mean they're sitting at their keyboard waiting for some IC notification to flash by their screen to react to. The single best way to find roleplay is to ask for it. Do a little research on the current players and approach somebody who gels well with your concept (e.g. smugglers tend to want to sneak by customs, bounty hunters like to chase wanted criminals...) and ask them if they'd like to do a scene. Suggest a theme, as most experienced players have roleplayed enough 'chance meetings in a cantina' to last a life-time already and may prefer something directly relevant to their character. Create a Wiki page for your character Just as you're able to do research on what kind of characters are around and the kinds of RP they might like to do with you, it helps to provide information for them as well. A wiki page is more than somewhere to write a short novel about your life. Its a one stop shop for information other people can use about your character to inspire roleplay; from the possibility of crossed paths in their shared past, common goals or diametrically opposed interests. The more relevant information you provide, the easier people will find it to think up things to roleplay with you about. Keep up with Current Events Ancient history can be fascinating, and sometimes very illuminating. But its much less important to know who Emperor Kendal Osbourne appointed as Moff of Oversector Four in 11 ABY than it is to know what's going on in the galaxy right now. There're two major sources for this information: # The bboards provide two boards just for current events. #* The IGN board typically carries major galactic events. The sorts of things you'd seen if you switched on the nine o'clock news #** Posts to the IGN board provide the poster's identity, even though they're often news reports given by an NPC, this provides you with someone to contact about the plot. #* The rumors board tends to be sketchier on the details, it suggests more and states less. It represents accounts of events spreading by word of mouth. #** Rumors board posts are anonymous, so they're more useful as inspiration in your RP, for things your character may have heard # The SW1ki Main Page Current Events calendar Create a Tiny Plot If the plots just aren't coming to you for any reason, then you might have to take matters into your own hands, and create some of your own! A tiny plot is in essence, any story line that arcs over several scenes. The simple act of buying some spice from a Hutt on Tatooine (scene one) running it past customs on Coruscant (scene two) and then selling it to a dealer in the under city (scene three) is a short, simple tiny plot. For a more complex plot, there can be complications, detours, etc. All tiny plots exist to give characters something to do. Think of them as an episode of your favorite TV show, it begins with a goal and then characters interact as they work toward and against them. While some Tiny Plots are galaxy spanning in nature, most operate on a much smaller, more personal, scale. The example above is the typical life of a spice smuggler. By itself, it can be assumed that the character spends most of his time doing those things. The reason that we 'zoom in' to focus on (and role play out) those scenes is to give characters a chance to interact with purpose. With luck, the interaction will help forge a relationship of some kind and provide a basis for more roleplay in the future. If a tiny plot requires resources you do not have, or the involvement of a faction, you can contact staff for assistance. Your Fac/Org Head or the Fac/Org head of the most significantly involved faction is an excellent starting point. We're here to facilitate story telling, so don't be scared. When creating your tiny plot, consider the characters that're available to take part in it. The characters page can be an excellent place to start. Category:Guides